


Embarrass

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing mess, Embarrassment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Embarrass

"I love Ladybug! She is the kindest, considerate, sweet, intelligent, selfless, compassionate, and-" Adrien was full on ranting. 

"I get it. You like Ladybug a lot." Nino reassured the poor boy. 

"Yea, I do." He sighed his lovesick expression making Nino and Plagg fake gagged. 

"Dude, I think you're actually worst than Marinette," Nino muttered but thanks to being Chat Noir, Adrien heard it. 

"What do you mean?" He asked while tilting his head slightly like a cat. 

"She is literally the queen of relationships. She is the ultimate ship maker. Alya justs help her complete the plan along with the other girls sometimes." 

"She is?" He asked. 

"Dude, it was her that basically got Alya and me to start publicly dating." He said in the most obvious tone. 

"She did? But what about Ladybug? Didn't she throw you guys in a cage?" 

"Ladybug did do that, but it was Marinette that planned our whole ship thing. She got all the other girls to pressure Alya to give me a chance."

"Give a chance?" He asked confused.

"History of hers." Nino's cryptic response. 

"Anyway, she was a woman on a mission. She was very energetic just like when she was little. Scary a few times too" Nino chuckled as he looked back at the memory. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"You think otherwise." Oh, if only he knew who was behind him. 

"I just can't imagine Marinette who is as sweet as pie do something anything like..." 

"Like what?" 

"Scary, dangerous, or even dirty."

"In comparison to?" Nino asked with some weird hand gestures. 

"Alya and Alix. Those two I suppose are more outgoing, dangerous, reckless, and daring. She's more like a sweet mouse who's cute." He smiled at the description. 

"Careful bro, she may be a mouse but she still can bite." He wanted Adrien to take him seriously but the boy was just too dense to realized what he has done. 

"Sure." His voice was full of humor, "Like she would actually bite me."

As the boys left the hallways, Marinette came out of her hiding place. 

"All you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked her chosen seeing her expression. 

"Oh, I'm perfectly alright. It's just that Adrien seems to underestimate me. That's not something he should do. Especially when he has a crush on Ladybug." Her grin was completely coy and mischievous. 

"So what are you going to do then?" 

"He wants daring, scary, and fucking dirty. I'm giving him the full package." 

So the day went with Marinette plotting and Adrien remaining oblivious to her.

It was morning when Adrien felt something different in the air. Like calm weather before a storm was about to come. 

"Sup bro!" Nino shouted as they did their bro fist thing. 

"Hey, Nino." Adrien smiled at his friend.

"C'mon, you just have to listen to this music." Nino showed Adrien some of the music he made and while they were distracted they didn't notice most of the boy's blushing faces. 

"You look fucking hot!" Alya's voice complemented someone. 

"Thanks, I think it looks nice too." 

Marinette, he registered. His mind flashes back to yesterday and he can't help but chuckle at the thought of her being scary. 

He regrets the moment she walks in. 

She is wearing a low hang tank top showing some of her breasts with a tight black leather jacket. For the bottoms, she's wearing tight dark blue jeans covering her butt and little of her thighs. Showing off her amazing legs that she got from being Ladybug. Her hair was out in a messy but sexy kind of way. 

"Fuck." He whispered as his head filled with these dirty thoughts that came rushing in. He always thought she was cute but this was another level possibly two.

"Hey, Adrien. Like my outfit. I made it by myself." She purred to him as she slowly, teasingly spin.

"I-it l-looks great!" He stuttered. Stuttered! The supposed composed and calm Adrien stuttered.

"Thanks." With that, she winked at him going to her seat where Alya was. 

The two were whispering and smiling, and he couldn't help but stare. 

"Hey, lover boy, stop being creepy and talk to me." Nino snapped him out of it. 

His head whipped back as his face flushed red. 

"Not scary, huh?" he asked one brow raised. 

"She's not! That doesn't mean she isn't pretty, though." Adrien whispered yelled at Nino. 

"You're a dead man walking," He muttered darkly. 

Class past and Adrien couldn't help but keep looking at Marinette from the corner of his head. He thought he was being pretty stealthy. He thought wrong and when he looked back at her, again, he saw her staring right into his eyes. Then, she winked at him with a smirk resting on those plump kissable lips. 

_Kissable lips?! No! Bad Adrien! Those are not friendly thoughts!_

"Adrien. Please pay attention to the lesson instead of Marinette." Ms. Bustier snapped Adrien out of his stupor. 

"Yes, Mame!" He twisted quickly to the front writing diligently into his notebook. He was almost in the home clear, but then she had to whisper something that made him blush redder than a firetruck. 

"Dude, what she say to you?" Nino asked when the class was over. 

"Nothing." He said as he remembers her words so very clearly. 

_"Do you see me now? Am I dirty enough for you, or am I going to show how you how fucking smutty I can really be? I like to be on top anyway." The way her lips kissed the top of his ear as she retracted away._

"I admit, she definitely surprised me, but this just a one-time thing anyway." He reassured Nino and also himself. Boy, how he was wrong. 

Each day was a different outfit that perfectly accented every body feature that emphasized her. She was a literal goddess, and she made sure  **HE** knew. 

The second day she took him into the closet and brought her small pale hands bringing it up and down his chest. The way she whispered so many dirty things that day made his erection very hard to hide. and made him the laughing entertainment of both Plagg and Nino. 

Alya supported the girl and even help with some of the choices and decided to join in the fun a few times. It definitely gave Adrien a reprieve when Nino started to blush like a mad man. 

What's worse was how she always seemed to creep up on him. He always felt her breath on his ear before she teased him for him to have to hide his erection the entire day. This is nor normal for a teenage guy! Even he knew this!

"Nino! Help me!" He begged his friend but only shook his head away. 

"Karma, man, has a funny way to give us punishment." 

That last day was when he was completely twitchy. Every twitch was making him prepared for her. He was not going to fall prey for that beast. That scary, dangerous, and most of all fucking hot girl of a beast. She put a run up his money against his lady, and he was pretty sure that she was winning in that stage a bit. 

He felt something prickle behind his neck all the way to the side. He knew the scent by now to ask what was happening. 

"Adrien." Her beautiful, sultry voice whispered. Carressing his name like it was only meant for her. 

"Y-yes Marinette?" He asked as his heart pick up pace. 

"Careful what you wish for." With that, he felt pain on his neck for the slightest second before it was gone. He turned around to find her gone nowhere to be seen. 

He sighed trying to will away the stupid hormones that were threatening to overtake his entire being. 

He entered the class and that's when chaos erupted. 

"Adriekins! What's that on your neck?!" Chloe cried as she ran up quickly to him. 

"What? What's on my neck?" He tried to feel whatever was on his neck, but there was nothing he could feel or see.

"Dude, the guy got laid!" Kim shouted as he came to take a closer look. 

"I did not get laid!" Adrien shouted in embarrassment. 

"Then, what's with the hickey?" Max asked using no filter as usual. 

"Hickey?" He asked and that's when he rushed out to the nearest bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and he saw the reddish mark that was a circle on his neck. How the hell did this happen?! The only person he saw was-

His face erupted in flames as Plagg's laughter filled the bathroom as the poor boy exploded. 

"I guess this just proves that your princess is a dirty, scary, and dangerous woman. Isn't she?" Plagg smirked as the boy pulled up his collar buttoning it all the around his neck. 


End file.
